AGCs—which are typically smaller versions of automated guided vehicles (AGVs)—are mobile robotic devices used as material movers in manufacturing facilities, warehouses and related industrial applications. In a typical configuration such as that found in an automobile production facility, one or more AGCs are used to move a workpiece being assembled between numerous assembly lines, assembly stations or the like. In one particular mode of operation, the AGC is moved around the factory floor between the various stations or lines until it comes to a rest at a spot adjacent a conveyor, workspace or other staging area where a part, component or related workpiece being transported can be loaded onto or off the AGC, depending on the need.
It is important that the workpiece remain in its intended location while situated on the AGC. Current ways to promote such part retention is by use of a rigid retaining or stopping member that may selectively provide an impediment to inadvertent movement of the workpiece from the top of the AGC; in one form, such a member operates by pivoting a rotatably movable bar or related gate in what is sometimes referred to as a “swing stop”. While the swing stop or related retention device works well for its intended purpose, its use is limited to one side of the AGC. Moreover, should the swing stop fail to close (that is to say, move into a securing position), a pallet disposed on top of the AGC is unsecured, and as such is under an increased risk of falling off the AGC, leading to harm to personnel or damage to one or more of the workpiece, the AGC and adjacent material-handling equipment on the factory floor 1.
The author of the present disclosure has determined that there is a need for a redundant and independently-operated workpiece-securing device for AGCs.